hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hype's Vacation
Overview Hype gets to go on a once-in-a-lifetime vacation with some friends, however little does he know it will not be a completely relaxing vacation. Chapter 1 Hype wakes up one morning to a text on his phone. It reads "Hello sir, you have won a $1,000 gift card!". "Scams please." Hype said as he deleted the text message. "Now time to go to w-" Hype was interrupted as his room suddenly transformed into... the original Death Star from Star Wars. A lightsaber appeared in his hand. Hype ignited it and was amazed. "Wow, am I dreaming?". Suddenly a red lightsaber was thrown at him but he jumped out of the way. "Darth Vader please. I don't fear you." "This power within yourself will soon serve the Emperor." Darth Vader said as he marched towards Hype about to engage him in a lightsaber duel. The two clashed vigorously with Hype defending himself from Vader's blows with his blue lightsaber. Eventually they both got into a saber lock. "I will not give in to the dark side, Vader!" Suddenly Darth Sidious shoots force lightning at Hype knocking him unconscious. "We told him the power within himself will serve me..." The Emperor said as he then smiled villainously. Hype woke up, but he changed, his eyes turned yellow and his lightsaber was now red. Hype began to breathe heavily. Hype then saw a photo of a screenshot taken by himself a few years prior. "Bob... Sass... Floyd... what have I become?" Hype said sadly but regained his composure to the dark side of the force. Hype got on a ship and flew to Mustafar. He ran into a surprise, and that surprise was Bob being on the planet by some off-chance. "Oh hello.. Bob." Hype said as he glanced his way. "Hype is that you? What happened?" Bob said while looking worried about what Hype has become. "That is none of your concern, Bobbeh." Hype said while staring at Bob with his yellow eyes. "Now, tell me where the remaining Jedi and the 'Rebels' can be found." Hype said in a demanding tone. "Hype... why are you doing this? Come on, snap out of it! This isn't you!" Bob said, desperately trying to bring Hype back to his senses. "Now why would I want to snap out of it? I feel more like myself than I ever have before." Hype said with an evil grin. "If you won't listen to reason... then I will have no choice but to engage you in combat." Bob said shortly before igniting his blue lightsaber. "So be it... Jedi." Hype said while igniting his red lightsaber. "So be it... Jedi." Hype said while igniting his red lightsaber. The two got into an intense lightsaber duel, many kicks, force pushes, and force chokes were involved. Eventually the two got into a saber lock, with Hype saying, "I knew being good wasn't my destiny! Now I will show everyone the true power of the dark side!" Hype broke the saber lock after shooting force lightning at Bob knocking him to the ground and his lightsaber fell out of his hand. Bob was then lifted into the air while being force choked. However, just then, all the flashbacks from earlier came into Hype's mind. Hype surprisingly released the choke and Bob fell down to the ground nearly passed out, Hype also fell down to one knee as his eyes changed back to blue from yellow. To be continued... Category:Hypercane's Stories Category:Wikia Users Category:Hypothetical Stories